vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cthulhu (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Base= |-|The Nightmare Incarnate= Summary Cthulhu is a boss monster in Puzzle and Dragons being based on the Lovecraftian cosmic entity of the same name. In Puzzle and Dragons, Cthulhu serves as one of the final bosses of the "Grotesque Being" and "Cosmic Trinity" dungeons, alongside other Lovecraftian horrors such as Nyarlathotep, Azathoth, Yog-Sothoth, and Cthugha. Cthulhu can ultimately evolve into an even more powerful form: Cthulhu, the Nightmare Incarnate. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Cthulhu | Cthulhu, the Nightmare Incarnate Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Devil Type, Devil/Dragon Type (The Nightmare Incarnate only), Water Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Likely Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Perception Manipulation, Negation of Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Time Manipulation | All Previous Abilities, Smoke Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Negation of Invulnerability, Resistance to Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: Planet level (Massively superior to Vritra) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be massively superior to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely High (Cthulhu is a major cosmic entity in PAD, and is superior in combat to a number of the franchise's high-end warriors and gods) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Wood elements. This weakness is nullified by 'The Nightmare Incarnate's passive ability Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Water Orbs:' Cthulhu can tap into Water Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Water and Ice energy *'Heart Orbs:' All monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Hysteric Nightmare:' Changes Heart, Jammer, and Poison Orbs into Water Orbs. Also frees allies from binding effects *'The Ancient Ocean Unknown:' Passively increases all allies' Attack by 5x when HP is full and by 2.5x when HP is less than 99%. Also increases all allies' Attack and Recovery by 2x when using 6 Water Orbs in an attack *'Resistance-Bind2:' Completely resists abilities that cause binds *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies by 0.5 seconds The Nightmare Incarnate: *'Skill Boost:' Passively reduces the time for all allies' skills to cooldown *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance to resist having skills and abilities being locked *'Enhanced Combo:' 2x Attack whenever a combo of 7 or more is reached *'80% or more HP Enhanced:' 1.5x Attack while HP is 80% or higher *'Enhance Team HP:' Passively increases the HP of all allies by 5% *'Void Damage Piercer:' Attacks that use a 3x3 square of orbs bypass damage voiding abilities and are 2.5x more powerful *'(Super Awoken) 80% or more HP Enhanced:' 1.5x Attack while HP is 80% or higher *'Half Water Wood:' Passive ability, reduces damage from Wood and Water elements by half *'Resolve:' Passive ability, user will survive any single attack that would kill with just 1 HP as long as their HP is greater than 50% *'Concept of Boundless Worlds:' Preemptive ability, user becomes immune to all status effects *'Dormant Oceanic Evil:' Preemptive ability, user creates several smoke clouds to obscure the opponent's vision *'Father Dagon and His Deep Ones:' Multi-hit attack that hits 8 times, doing 4x more damage *'Nature's Encroaching Nightmare:' Attack that does 0.1x damage and causes Lethal Poison orbs to spawn to inflict deadly poison on the opponent *'Doomsday Sanctuary:' Absorbs all damage from attacks that are made of less than 7 combos *'Sealing Silence of the Deep:' Attack that does 3.6x damage and reduces the action time of all foes by 75% *'Ruler of the One and Only Ocean:' Attack that does 3.4x damage and creates 9 water orbs from non-water orbs *'Dreaded Celestial:' Attack that does 3.8x damage and locks up to 15 orbs, preventing them from being changed into other orb types *'Veracity of the Cosmic Grotesque:' Multi-hit attack that hits 10 times, doing 300x more damage *'Eternal Cell Regeneration:' Completely heals the user Key: Base | The Nightmare Incarnate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Perception Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 5